Warriors: A New Dawn
by WritingGirl8642
Summary: Mossstar has just been made clan leader after the death of Redstar, and she has appointed her dear friend, Hawkfire as new deputy. But after many horrid dreams stating that a blazing red cat will destroy the forest, everyone looks to Hawkfire as the traitor and killer of Redstar. Will the real traitor emerge or will Hawkfire be forced from the forest and leave everything she knows?
1. Allegiances & Prologue

**Allegiances **

**LightningClan**

Leader Mossstar – Silver tabby she-cat with spots

Apprentice: **Dapplepaw**

Deputy Hawkfire – Ginger she-cat with orange and white pelt

Medicine Cat Heathertail – Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale pelt

- Apprentice: **Stonepaw**

Warriors Barkface – Dark brown tabby tom with black stripes

-Apprentice: **Brightpaw**

Featherface – Ginger she-cat with flame-colored coat

-Apprentice: **Leafpaw**

Snowpelt – Snow-white tom

-Apprentice: **Rainpaw**

Bramblefur – Light brown tom

-Apprentice: **Birchpaw**

Apprentices Stonepaw – Gray tabby tom with white stripes on tail

Dapplepaw – Pale tom with spots under eyes and paws

Rainpaw – Dark gray she-cat

Birchpaw – Tan she-cat with brown paws and while belly

Brightpaw – Light yellow she-cat with black-tipped tail

Leafpaw – Grayish/green she-cat with white spots under eye

Queens Willowfoot – Tortoiseshell she-cat with greenish pelt, mother

of Snowpelt's kits: **Foxkit, Ashkit, **and, **Wolfkit**

Blueclaw – Blue furred she-cat, mother of Barkface's kits:

**Icekit, **and** Ravenkit**

Elders Sunclaw – Ginger she-cat with pale pelt

Mistyfur – Gray furred she-cat

Grasstail – Tortoiseshell she-cat with spotted green pelt

Kits Foxkit – Ginger she-cat with orange pelt

Ashkit – Gray furred she-cat

Wolfkit – Gray furred tom with white paws

Ravenkit – Black furred tom

Icekit – Gray furred tom with black paws

**SunClan**

Leader Smokestar – Gray pelted tom

Deputy Grayfoot – Gray she-cat with black stripes

-Apprentice: **Whistlepaw**

Medicine Cat Puddleface – Light brown she-cat

Warriors Cheetahface – Unusual spotted pattern, golden tom

Pedalheart – Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with black spots

-Apprentice: **Breezepaw**

Honeywing – Ginger tom with yellow pelt

Palmleaf – Tortoiseshell she-cat with greenish/blue pelt

-Apprentice: **Thunderpaw**

Forestfeather – Cream-colored tabby she-cat

Apprentices Breezepaw – Light furred she-cat with white spots

Whistlepaw – Snow-white tom

Thunderpaw – Light brown tom with stripes under eyes

Queens Daisytail – Light brown she-cat with dark brown paws, ears,

and tail, mother of Honeywing's kits: **Barkit, Loudkit,** and

**Stormkit**

Elders Mousetail – Dusky brown she-cat

Kits Barkit – Dark brown tabby tom

Loudkit – Light gray tom

Stormkit – Dark gray tom with black ears

**Moonclan**

Leader Shiningstar – Long-haired white she-cat with black tail tip

Deputy Falconfoot – Dark brown tabby tom

-Apprentice: **Nightpaw**

Medicine Cat Lionfur – Ginger tom with cream-colored pelt

-Apprentice: **Minipaw**

Warriors Applemark – Tabby tom with red pelt

Spottedtree – Tortoiseshell she-cat with greenish/blue pelt

-Apprentice: **Dashpaw**

Bonetail – Snow-white tabby tom

-Apprentice: **Thornpaw**

Scarredheart – Russet furred tabby tom, was abandoned by

his mother and father at one moon

-Apprentice: **Tigerpaw**

Longear – Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Apprentices Dashpaw – Ginger she-cat with orange pelt and white paws

Tigerpaw – Ginger tom with black stripes down back

Nightpaw – Black furred she-cat with white spots on limbs

Thornpaw – Dark brown tabby tom

Minipaw – Dark brown tabby she-cat with black spots

Queens Owltail – Dark brown she-cat with black spots, mother of

Applemark's kits: **Pollenkit** and **Salmonkit**

Elders Birdclaw – Small silver tabby tom

Kits Pollenkit – Cream-colored she-cat

Salmonkit – Cream-colored tabby tom

**ShadeClan**

Leader Skystar - Silver tom

Deputy Moonpelt – Silver tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat Twigface – Dark brown tabby tom

Warriors Leopardpelt – Unusual spotted furred tom with golden pelt

-Apprentice: **Dirtpaw**

Cougarfoot – Cream-colored tom

-Apprentice: **Oakpaw**

Mousepelt – Light brown tabby she-cat

Grassfur – Greenish/blue tom

-Apprentice: **Forestpaw**

Dawnfur – Light brown tabby she-cat

-Apprentice: **Swallowpaw**

Pouncetail – Black and white she-cat

Apprentices Dirtpaw – Dark brown tabby tom

Forestpaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat with greenish/blue pelt

Oakpaw – Long-haired white she-cat

Swallowpaw – Dark brown tabby tom

Queens Treetail – Light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Leapardpelt's

kits: **Littlekit **and **Willowkit**

Kits Littlekit – Silver tabby tom

Willowkit – Golden she-cat

**Prologue**

The stars were fading in through the beautiful black sky. A silver tabby she-cat padded around the camp, her glossy pelt gleaming.

Suddenly, a yowl sounded from the top of the hill. The she-cat turned and see her flame colored friend running towards her. "What is it, Hawkfire?" the she-cat meowed as her as she neared.

Hawkfire was out of breath, but she managed to speak. "It's Redstar! He's dead."

The she-cat's heart stopped, and she stammered the words. "W-what? H-he c-can't be d-dead!" She stared at Hawkfire with eyes of shock. "How do you know?"

Hawkfire called out. "Stonepaw!" A gray apprentice appeared from the bushes. The she-cat walked towards him. The apprentice was shaking.

"What happened?" the she-cat asked.

"Oh, Mosspelt! It was horrible!" Stonepaw explained that he was sent to retrieve some alder bark for his mentor, Heathertail. "And I saw Redstar plummet from the waterfall at the edge of our territory!" he caught his breath and continued. "I found Hawkfire and her patrol. They came and found Ravenkit and Icekit drenched. We assumed he had tried to save them."

Mosspelt looked at the apprentice with worried eyes. "I will send someone to go fetch his body. We will sit vigil for him tonight."

Hawkfire interupted. "But, Mosspelt. That means your the new LightningClan leader..."

Mosspelt felt like the whole world was collapsing. She was the new LightningClan leader, yet she was frightened by the death of her fellow leader.


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy my book, Warriors: A New Dawn , book 1 of the Fire and Water. Please enjoy and may StarClan light your path!**

**Chapter 1**

The clouds covered the moon as the murmurs of cats rose angrily. Mossstar meowed above all the clans. "Look!" The cats turned towards the sky, shock filling some of their eyes. "StarClan is angry with us! We must keep the truce!" The clan's voices began to die down as Shiningstar, leader of MoonClan began to speak again.

"I know my warriors have been invading your territory, Mossstar," she meowed. "Because I told them to. Our territory is running out of food."

Mossstar gazed at Shiningstar with surprised eyes. "That does not give you the authority to steal our prey."

Murmurs of agreement rose from LightningClan. Shiningstar glared at her. "My clan is starving, Mossstar! A blind hedgehog could see it!" She turned to the cats. "I think that MoonClan should have more territory. It is only fair." Agreeing meows echoed through the small gorge.

Smokestar, leader of SunClan spoke calmly. "Shiningstar. These have been the boundaries of the clans for many moons. We cannot just change them because you say so."

Yowls of protest broke from MoonClan. "Our clan is dying!" One voice yelled from the group.

Heathertail, the medicine cat of LightningClan stepped forward. "Maybe," she looked at Shiningstar. "if we all gave a small amount of prey, you would be able to survive, without taking other clan's territory."

The fire burned away from Shiningstar's eyes. "I guess we could do that."

Mossstar stepped forward. "Very well, it is settled." She nodded to Heathertail. "Thank you." Heathertail sat back down in the group. "As of tomorrow, we will give MoonClan some prey from our pile."

MoonClan began to quiet down, and the ShadeClan leader, Skystar began to speak. "I can report that we have one new apprentice, Swallowpaw." ShadeClan chanted the apprentice's name. "Swallowpaw! Swallowpaw!" Skystar flicked his tail to silence his clan. "However, our eldest warrior, Mousepelt went with StarClan after she was attacked by a fox. But my clan drove out the creature before any more warriors were taken."

Skystar nodded to Smokestar as he stepped back with Mossstar and Shiningstar. "All is well with SunClan," Smokestar began. "And we have a new warrior and elder. Our newest warrior is Honeywing." He paused to allow cheers for his new clan mate. "Honeywing! Honeywing!" "And our newest elder is Mousetail, and she has served SunClan since the first badger attack." Mossstar winced. She had heard stories that a badger, many moons ago, had gotten her kin to destroy the cat's camps before Mossstar was born. Many cats had been killed, and only a few survived. "Mossstar, would you like to start?" Smokestar meowed. Mossstar nodded. "Thank you Smokestar."

She turned towards the crowd of cats. "All is well in LightningClan. As you know, this is my first Gathering as leader." Mossstar glanced at the confused faces.

"Where is Redstar?" a voice from ShadeClan meowed.

Redstar, the previous LightningClan leader had died falling from a waterfall trying to save the clan's newest litter. He had plummeted down and lost his last two lives from the fall and from drowning. "Redstar has gone with StarClan," she paused to look at Mistyfur, Redstar's sister. "He died from falling off the edge of the waterfall, saving his clan's kits." Shock spread throughout the clans and murmurs arose from the crowd. "However, I have chosen a new deputy, Hawkfire." Mossstar glanced at her; the she-cat's blazing red fur gleaming. "She was there to comfort me as an apprentice and when I saw my leader die." Chants of Hawkfire's name echoed. "Hawkfire! Hawkfire!" Mossstar stared at Mistyfur as hurt filled her eyes. "I promise that I will keep the clan alive with the same love and comfort he gave before."

The cats were silent. Mossstar nodded and stepped back.

Smokestar stepped forward. "The Gathering is now over!" he announced. As the words were spoken, every cat split into their separate clans. Hawkfire sat by the end of the small stump where the leaders stood. She looked troubled as every cat glared at her as they passed. Mossstar strained to hear what one MoonClan cat said.

"She killed Redstar," the tom paused to look at her. "You can see it in her eyes."

Mossstar leaped from the rock and brushed pelts with Hawkfire. "I know you didn't do anything, Hawkfire." Concern started to cloud her eyes. "I have known you since we were apprentices. You would never do anything to hurt your clan." Hawkfire nuzzled Mossstar's flank.

"I know, but every cat looks at me like I was an outcast." She turned away and sighed. "Snowpelt was right; I should've never joined the clan."

Mossstar flinched. Snowpelt had found Hawkfire during border patrol when she was a kit. She had crossed the border from MoonClan where her birth mother, Spottedtree had raised her to four moons. Snowpelt had suggested taking her as captive as evidence that MoonClan didn't know any boundaries, but Redstar had taken her in and had given her the apprentice name, Hawkpaw.

Mossstar sat beside her. "Just because you came from a different clan as a kit, doesn't mean you are a traitor."

Hawkfire nodded and stood up. "We should head back to camp." With the last word spoken, she turned and headed towards the slope that led out of the gorge. Mossstar followed behind and led the way back home.

The clan slowly trekked their way back home. Mossstar reached the entrance and stepped through the thorn tunnel. As the clan moved through, they all split to go and rest in their proper dens. The apprentices sped to their den, its leafy roof shading them. Barkface and Snowpelt ran side by side to the nursery hidden in the corner to say goodnight to their kits. Its thorns blocked out the cold and enemies and kept in the warmth. Bramblefur, Mossstar's mate was curled up next to her den that sat below the Highledge. As Mossstar approached, Bramblefur stood up and pushed a plump mouse towards her. "I thought you would be hungry." He said to her. She brushed her face on his neck. "Thank you."

She sat down and gulped the mouse down with a few swift bites. "By the way," she began. "We need to organize new hunting patrols, since MoonClan needs more food from our territory."

Bramblefur's neck fur rose up and he hissed. "Why? They have their own territory!"

Mossstar spoke with a calm voice, trying to sooth her mate. "Shiningstar's clan is starving, and we decided that all the clans would pitch in to help keep the four clans alive." Bramblefur relaxed and slumped down next to her.

He sighed. "I just think that our clam has enough problems this leaf-bare, rather than sharing our hard earned food with a rival clan."

Mossstar rested her tail on his shoulder. "We need to help them. We are a good clan, and we have great warriors. We will do just as well even with this in our way."

Bramblefur nodded and looked at her, this time humor in his eyes. "Dapplepaw and Birchpaw decided to go and pour mouse-bile all over Sunclaw." He purred with amusement. "But Sunclaw nearly tore their ears off. Luckily, Mistyfur calmed him down."

Mossstar glared at the apprentices den. Her two kits, Birchpaw and Dapplepaw were made apprentices two moons ago, and were the jokers of the clan. _If they want to be made warriors, they should act more like warriors._

Bramblefur sensed the anger in his mate. "They are just apprentices," he nuzzled her flank. "They should be able to have some fun now and then."

Mossstar rolled her eyes and turned to her mate. "Could you sleep in the den with me? I don't want to be alone after what happened at the Gathering."

Bramblefur nodded and headed inside with her. The moss draped over the entrance blocked out the streams of light that the moon provided. Mossstar headed towards her small moss bed, its damp texture soothing her tension. Bramblefur padded next to her and curled up beside her.

Mossstar rested her head and closed her eyes. Almost immediately, sleep overtook her, and she was plunged into a weary darkness.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Trivia: Why do you think Shiningstar was being so hostile? Do you think that Hawkfire kill Redstar?**

**Please comment what you think and review! Thank you for reading!**

**-Mossstar**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Chapter 2**

Hawkfire lied in the warriors den, the branches and brambles shading her fellow clan mates. After the death of her leader, Redstar, everyone accused Hawkfire of leading him to his death. _But I would never do anything to hurt my clan. _Hawkfire closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

Hawkfire opened her eyes to find herself next to a large river that plummeted down into a waterfall. _This was the death place of Redstar! _She gazed down the large slope, and then turned to see her fellow leader paddling his way towards the waterfall where Icekit and Ravenkit struggled to reach the land. Redstar sank his teeth into the kit's scruff and flung them onto the shore next to Hawkfire.

Redstar paddled against the current then stared at Hawkfire.

"Help me!" He yowled.

Hawkfire reached out her nose and grasped his scruff, but her teeth slid right through his fur. The scruff became a cloud and he plummeted over the side. "NO!" Hawkfire screamed after him.

A weight hit her on the back, knocking the wind out of her. She turned to see a large cat with blazing red fur, just like hers… The cat raised his paw and slashed at her face.

Hawkfire sprang from her sleep and was panting with fear. Featherface had been prodding her side, trying to wake her from her nightmare.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concern covering her eyes.

Hawkfire nodded, still out of breath. "I'm fine, thanks."

Hawkfire looked outside to see the sun streaming through the vines that covered the entrance to the warriors den.

Bramblefur led his daughter, Birchpaw out of the camp, followed by Featherface and Leafpaw. Hawkfire padded up to Snowpelt, who was sitting in the middle of the clearance, eating a thin mouse. "Snowpelt," she began, staring at his icy blue eyes. "Could you lead a patrol along MoonClan border, and take Rainpaw. See if she knows the scents of the territory."

Snowpelt nodded and turned to the apprentices den where Rainpaw shared tongues with Brightpaw.

Hawkfire turned and found Icekit, Snowpelt's son, galloping towards her, tripping every so often. "Hello there, Icekit." Icekit halted at her paws and looked up, giant blue eyes gazing back at her.

"Hi, Hawkfire!" he mewed cheerfully. "Were you friends with Redstar?" he asked. "Yes, we were very close." Hawkfire replied.

Icekit's eyes became confused and he blurted out, "Then why did you kill him?" Just then, Blueclaw ran to her kit and grabbed him by the scruff.

"I am so sorry, Hawkfire! He is just a kit." Fear waved off of her, and Hawkfire looked to the ground. _Even a kit thinks I am a killer._

Hawkfire sprinted, her paws leading her to the medicine cat's den. The large hedge covered the sick cats that could be treated, and branches and brambles covered the den.

Heathertail was sorting herbs will Stonepaw was tugging a thorn from Grasstail's foot. "Now go rest, Grasstail." He added. Grasstail heaved himself up and brushed passed Hawkfire.

"Greetings, Hawkfire." Heathertail murmured through the pile of catnip she had stored in her mouth.

"Hello, Heathertail." Hawkfire slumped over to her clan mate and watched carefully to what she was doing.

"What seems to be the problem?" Heathertail asked gently.

Hawkfire turned towards her and let everything flow. She explained from the tom's ungrateful comment at the Gathering to Icekit's question. "Everyone thinks that I am the one that killed our clan leader, but I would never do anything to hurt Mossstar or her clan. Never!" Hurt began to choke Hawkfire and sadness rushed over her.

Heathertail dropped the pile of catnip and rested her tail on Hawkfire's shoulder. "I know that things seem bad, but I know you well, and I would never think as to why you would do such a thing." Heathertail walked towards Stonepaw. "Could you go fetch some poppy seeds down by the MoonClan border, please?" Almost immediately, the apprentice was out of the den.

"Why not go talk to Redstar?" Heathertail added, her voice tinged with a bit of hope.

"What do you mean?" Hawkfire was confused. How could she talk to her warrior ancestors when she wasn't a medicine cat?

Heathertail flicked her tail to the outside of the den. "Take Mossstar with you to the Moontree." Heathertail went back to sorting her herbs, then placing them back in the tiny crevasses underneath the tree roots. "Maybe the two of you can figure out what really happened that night."

Hawkfire lit up with hope. She ran out of the den and headed towards Mossstar. _Heathertail is right! If I can prove that it wasn't me, I wouldn't be blamed! _Hawkfire skidded to a halt, almost a fox-length away from Mossstar. _With StarClan as my witness, I will prove I am a noble warrior to LightningClan, and LightningClan only!_

Mossstar looked at Hawkfire, and meowed, "Hello Hawkfire. What can I help you with?" Without explaining anything, Hawkfire nudged Mossstar's shoulder.

"Let's go to the Moontree! I need your help!"

Mossstar looked almost as surprised as a blinded hedgehog seeing daylight. "Why?" she asked, her voice dull.

Hawkfire flinched. She had hoped that Mossstar would be just as enthusiastic as she was. "I need to share tongues with StarClan, and Heathertail said you should come with me."

Mossstar looked towards the medicine cat's den. She sighed. "Well, I can't disobey Heathertail." She turned towards Barkface. "Barkface, can you guard the camp while I am away, and can someone mentor Dapplepaw while I'm gone?" Without a response, the two friends ran side-by-side to the Moontree.

_This is great! I can speak with StarClan and see who the real traitor is without any harm done! _

The trees began to thin as they reached the border to MoonClan territory. They ran across the border and sprinted in the direction of the rising moon. As they came close to the Moontree, Hawkfire sniffed the air. _Patrol!_

Hawkfire dodged into the bush with Mossstar at her heels. They plunged into the leafy surface and waited until the scent died away.

Falconfoot, the MoonClan deputy, led the patrol with his apprentice, Nightpaw. Two other warriors, Scarredheart and Bonetail emerged behind them.

"Renew the borders." He commanded.

Scarredheart stepped forward and marked the boundary. Then the russet tabby warrior paused. He sniffed the ground. "It smells like LightningClan hasn't been here for sunrises."

Falconfoot raised his eyebrow and flicked his tail. Scarredheart nodded and walked across the border, claiming more land on their territory.

Hawkfire stood in the bush shocked, and before she could stop herself, she burst out of the bush. "That's our territory, mouse-brain!"

The MoonClan warriors turned, their pelts bristling. "What is a LightningClan cat doing on OUR territory?"

Hawkfire stepped forward in front of Mossstar as she emerged from the bush. "We are traveling to the Moontree."

Falconfoot gazed at them, his eyes wide with shock. "The leader of LightningClan has crossed our borders…"

Mossstar glared at him and added, "To visit the Moontree!" Her silver pelt was prickling, her golden eyes blazing with fury.

Hawkfire stepped between the two. "We have a truce going to the Moontree, remember?" Hawkfire padded towards the correct border. "There," she paused, marking the tree. "We have marked it, now set yours back to normal."

Falconfoot hissed, then flicked his tail. Scarredheart marked the correct border, and stepped back towards his clanmates. "Have a safe journey to the Moontree." He added.

Hawkfire and Mossstar nodded, then turned and headed towards the rising moon.

Within moments, the Moontree was in front of them. It's silver bark glowing in the moonlight. Its leaves danced in the musical wind as they walked beneath the bark.

The roots spread throughout the small hole, and Hawkfire rested herself next to the large root that stuck out of the middle. She closed her eyes and placed her nose on the silver root.

She opened her eyes in a large forest, where glimmering carts sat in the small hole. Mossstar was in her dream, her breathing slow and shallow.

She stared at her gorgeous leader, but soon, her pelt was covered in blood, and a cat above her slashed at her face and flank. The cat had a glowing red pelt, like the flames of a wildfire, just like hers… Mossstar yowled with pain and then she was gone… Her body vanished, disappearing like a cloud of mist.

"No!" Hawkfire looked towards the shimmering cats. "Why is this happening?" She looked among the ranks, and she could see Mossstar in the ranks. Her silver coat was shimmering like the stars in Silverpelt.

"NO! Don't join the ranks!" Hawkfire yowled at her soon diseased leader.

A blue she-cat stepped in front of Mossstar. Mossstar dipped her head and vanished.

Hawkfire stared after her, sadness and cold flooded over her. She sank to the floor. She stared at the blue cat in front of her.

The she-cat spoke with kind words. "Pelts as red as flames will burn down the forest, and the one you trust the most will be a killer to your beloved home."

The she-cat dipped her head to Hawkfire then disappeared.

Hawkfire awoke to find herself panting with fear. She could hear her own heartbeat. _Mossstar can't die! She can't! _Mossstar was her only friend, and she couldn't let her die. She sat down and rested, letting her breathing slow.

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2!**

**Trivia: What do you think will happen to Mossstar? Who do you think the murderous cat is? Do you think StarClan will help Haawkfire?**

**Stay tuned for another chapter! Please comment, review, and answer the trivia!**

**-Mossstar**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3!**

**Thank you for the feedback, Amber342! It really helped my chapters!**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

Mossstar opened her eyes in the StarClan hunting grounds. She called out to the clearing. "Redstar! Redstar! Where are you?"

Her voice echoed through the clearing, but the only cat that appeared was a blazing red cat, the pelt of Hawkfire's. "Hawkfire? Why are you in my dream? And how?"

As the words left her mouth, the cat stepped in front of her, its face guarded by the shadows. It raked its claws across her face and flank.

Mossstar yowled. "Stop!" The slashes sent pain throughout her body. Mossstar felt weak and she let her body go limp. She glanced up at her attacker. There was a burning light coming from behind the cat.

The cat turned and fled. A large tortoiseshell she-cat appeared, its white spots glowing like the moon.

Mossstar stared at her, puzzled. "W-what just happened? Who are you?" The she-cat flicked her tail and covered Mossstar's mouth.

"It's ok, Mossstar. I am a friend, no foe." She helped up the LightningClan leader and led her to the trees. She stopped and turned towards her, her voice gentle. "Pelts as red as flames will burn down the forest and the one you trust the most will be a killer to your beloved home."

Mossstar stared at her, still puzzled, and then replayed the prophecy in her mind. _The one you trust the most…_ She thought of her attacker, with the blazing red pelt…

Hawkfire! _No! It can't be her! She has been my friend for seasons!_ Mossstar looked at the she-cat, but she had disappeared.

Mossstar awoke to find Hawkfire cleaning herself. Her red fur was gleaming with the silver tree roots.

Mossstar stared at her intently, conflicting with herself. _How could my best friend be a traitor?_ She padded up to her. "What did you dream about, Hawkfire?"

Hawkfire looked up at her leader, her golden eyes filled with fear. "It was horrible, Mossstar!" she paused, worry flowing off of her pelt. "StarClan gave me a prophecy, but I don't know what it means." Hawkfire started to choke with sadness. "Oh, Mossstar! You must be careful!"

Mossstar was confused. StarClan had given her a prophecy, but about Hawkfire. "I had a prophecy too." She meowed.

Hawkfire looked up from the ground, concern still clouding her eyes. "What was it? Is it the same as mine?" Hawkfire stood up and started pacing.

"Mine said something like 'Pelts as red as flames will burn down the forest and the one you trust the most will be a killer to your beloved home…'" Mossstar drifted off when she finished the last few words.

Hawkfire looked confused. "That's what mine said!" she blurted out. "Mine said the exact same!" her pacing grew faster. "Maybe its someone we both trust!"

Mossstar nodded. "I will speak to the clan and to Heathertail when we return." Mossstar padded out of the Moontree and made her way back to the clan camp, safely crossing the border onto their territory.

Hawkfire followed, her gaze drifting to every moving object.

As they reached the camp, Mossstar noticed that all the cats were waiting in the center anxiously.

Bramblefur came running to his mate. "Oh Mossstar! Thank StarClan your back!" he nuzzled Mossstar. "We thought something happened! You have been gone for almost a whole moonrise!"

The clan all glanced towards the two cats. Mossstar sped to the Highledge. As she climbed on top of the tip, she called throughout the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

As the words were spoken, the warriors, apprentices, and elders stood facing towards their leader.

Mossstar sighed and looked towards her worried clanmates. "StarClan has spoken to me at the Moontree!"

Murmurs of concern rose from the cats. Mossstar continued. "They gave me a prophecy claiming that a cat with a flame colored pelt will rise and destroy the clan and the forest!

Shocked mews came from the crowd. One voice yowled above the others. "Its Hawkfire!" It was Snowpelt. "She wasn't born in this clan! Now that she is deputy, she wants to take her place as leader!"

Yowls of agreement rang from the cats. Mossstar looked down at them with frightened eyes. _Did they really believe it was Hawkfire? Is StarClan telling me that I have chosen the wrong friend?_

Hawkfire sat below the Highledge, her eyes wide with shock. She sat there, taking the insults that rang from her clanmates.

"You don't belong here!" a voice called.

"Traitor!" meowed Barkface.

"Mouse-brain!" Mistyfur shouted.

"Fox-heart!" Dapplepaw yowled over the cats.

Gasps echoed through the clearing. Mossstar looked down at her son.

"Dapplepaw! Never say that!" Mossstar scolded him in front of the whole clan.

Dapplepaw hissed back at his mother. "Why? If the clan can say it, why can't I?"

Mossstar stared at her clan, watching them as they attacked Hawkfire with words.

"I told you she should have NEVER joined! Redstar is dead because of you!" Snowpelt growled.

Bramblefur shrieked above the cats, grabbing their attention. "We have no proof that Hawkfire did such a thing!" he glared at Snowpelt.

Snowpelt hissed back. "Are you challenging StarClan?" Snowpelt padded up to Hawkfire. "You don't deserve to be a warrior!" He unsheathed his claws and raked them across her face.

Hawkfire screeched with pain and fell to the ground, holding her eyes with her paw. Mossstar saw the blood trickle down.

Hawkfire yelled above all the cats, her voice weak with sadness. "I didn't do anything! I would never hurt my clan!"

Yowls of protest broke out again. "This isn't your clan!" Brightpaw hissed from the back of the crowd.

Mossstar looked around, unable to speak. Hawkfire was staring up at her with frightened eyes as if she were saying "Help me."

Mossstar yowled. "Stop this at once!" her meow echoed. "I trust Hawkfire with my life!" She looked down to her friend. "However, I cannot disagree with StarClan…" she looked above the clans. "I don't believe it is Hawkfire, but if StarClan says it is, I cannot challenge them."

Hawkfire stared up at Mossstar with shock. "You think I killed him? The one cat I trust?" she hissed. "Even if I did, then why did StarClan send me a dream too!"

The cat's voices died down. Hawkfire nodded. "That's right, I had a vision, too!" Rapidly, she explained her dream with the red furred cat killing Mossstar and her joining StarClan.

Once her story was done, Snowpelt stepped forward. "Tigerstar has taken over you!" he yowled. Hawkfire glared at him.

Tigerstar was a warrior that murdered the deputy and tried to murder Bluestar during his attempt to become the leader of Thunderclan, their alliances back at the lake. Firestar had fought back, and had defeated him and BloodClan.

Hawkfire yowled. "Tigerstar is a traitor, and a fox-heart! I would never want to follow his footsteps, even if he made me!"

Shrieks of protest broke from the clan. Snowpelt leaped forward. "You deserve to rot in the Dark Forest!"

Gasps of shock emerged from the cats.

Snowpelt continued. "Your lucky if any cat takes you back!" he spat and slashed her scarred face again. More blood fell from her eye.

Bramblefur looked up to his mate. "What do you think, Mossstar?"

Mossstar was torn between loyalty and friendship. She couldn't banish her only friend as an apprentice, but she couldn't allow her clanmates to turn on each other. She sighed and meowed.

"StarClan has shone me a clear sign. Hawkfire, you must return to MoonClan before this gets out of hand." Pain stabbed Mossstar's heart as the words were spoken.

Hawkfire looked up at her. "What?" she yowled. "I would never do anything, Mossstar! You know that!"

Suddenly, she was thrust against the Highledge wall. Barkface, Snowpelt, and Brightpaw stood in front of her. Snowpelt leaped and slashed at Hawkfire and pinned her to the ground.

"Never come back!" he meowed. He slashed her other eye and blood trickled again.

Hawkfire scrambled to get free, but Snowpelt had already let go. Without another thought, Hawkfire raced out of the camp towards the MoonClan border, stumbling with her injuries.

Mossstar stared after her only friend. _I'm sorry._ She thought. _I am so sorry!_

The pain in her heart tore through, and she collapsed, plunging into darkness.

**Oh No! Poor Hawkfire! **

**Trivia: What do you think Hawkfire will do? Do you think that she was the cat in the prophecy? What happened to Mossstar when she banished Hawkfire?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Mossstar**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4! Thank you for reading, warriors! **

**Chapter 4**

Hawkfire sprinted through LightningClan territory, wet tears streaming down her face. _How could she? The one cat I trusted!_

Hawkfire slowed as she reached the MoonClan border. With each steady paw step, she crossed the border and sniffed the air. A patrol was nearing.

Hawkfire stayed where she was and waited for the MoonClan cats to come. Within seconds, Longear emerged with Scarredheart and his apprentice, Tigerpaw. Then a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with a green pelt came out of the hedge. Hawkfire stared at her, their eyes locking.

"Flamekit? Is that you?" she meowed.

Hawkfire nodded, then spoke. "I am not Flamekit, nor am I Hawkfire…" she looked towards Longear. "I ask permission to see Shiningstar."

Longear looked her up and down then nodded. He led her to the MoonClan camp that she hasn't seen since she was 4 moons.

As Hawkfire and the patrol neared, scents of crow-food filled her nose. She saw dead prey everywhere, but none had been killed by warriors.

She stared at the prey until they got to the MoonClan entrance. Its thorns tore her pelt as she squeezed through.

Longear gestured with his tail to stop. He padded towards a large pile of rocks. A large den was behind it, and Longear returned with Shiningstar. Her eyes widened as she saw her old clanmate.

"Hello Hawkfire. Its nice" she was cut off when Hawkfire spoke.

"I am not Hawkfire anymore." She looked directly into the leader's eyes. "I used to be Hawkfire, but now I wish to join this clan once again."

Shiningstar glared at her, then stepped forward, nearly touching the LightningClan warrior's muzzle. "Why did you come back?" she asked with a hostile voice.

Hawkfire spoke of what happened. "I can help you. I know the territory, the camp, everything."

Shiningstar nodded, and then turned towards the rock pile. She climbed up the steep side, and then yowled above the cats. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highpile for a clan meeting!"

Cats emerged from their dens which were covered with wet leaves and sharp thorns and brambles.

Shiningstar looked upon her clan. "Cats of MoonClan, I want you to welcome Hawkfire. She was once part of LightningClan, but has come back to us, to her true clan!"

The clan chanted her name. "Hawkfire! Hawkfire!"

"However…" Shiningstar called above the cats. "Since she has joined us, she must be given the name she was given as a kit, and we will have her as a warrior, but she will do the apprentice duties until I feel she is ready for her time of a full MoonClan warrior."

Murmurs of agreement rose from the cats. Shiningstar looked towards Hawkfire. "From this day forth, until you receive your full warrior name, you will be Flameheart."

The chants of Flameheart's name echoed through the camp. "Flameheart! Flameheart!"

Flameheart looked to her new clan and nodded to Shiningstar. "Thank you."

As Flameheart walked through the isle of cats, two small kits padded up to her.

"Hello there, little kits." She said happily. "What are your names?"

The two kits spoke. "I'm Pollenkit." The cream she-cat squeaked. "I'm Salmonkit." The other cream kit said as he pounced on his sister.

As Flameheart left the kits to play, she turned to see Bonetail and Scarredheart walking towards her. "Welcome to the clan, Flameheart." Bonetail said in a hostile voice.

"Thank you." She dipped her head.

As she continues through the camp, Lionfur, the MoonClan medicine cat padded up to her.

"Can you please come to the medicine cat's den? I need to check your eye." He meowed.

Flameheart lifted her paw and touched her right eye. The blood had dried, but her eye swelled with pain. She padded towards the den where Lionfur's apprentice, Minypaw, was sorting herbs in the corner.

"Let me check your eye, Flameheart." He stared at it intently then went over to Minypaw, and grabbed a small amount of seeds.

"Eat this. It will sooth the pain." Flameheart stared down at the seeds and chewed them, their coat crunching between her teeth.

Lionfur went back to the stock and grabbed two more herbs. "Hold still and try to open your eye."

Flameheart opened her eyelid and Lionfur jumped back.

Flameheart panicked. "What's wrong?" she meowed with a frightened voice.

Lionfur grabbed the other herb. "Just stand still." He chewed up the herb and spat it onto a leaf. "Minipaw," he paused, waiting for the apprentice to turn. "Can you get some honey?"

The apprentice nodded and ran out of the den, returning with a paw full of gleaming honey.

Lionfur scooped it from his paw and put it on the chewed up herb.

Flameheart looked down at it. "What is that?"

Lionfur pushed the leaf towards Flameheart. "Its marigold." He looked to his apprentice. "What does marigold do, Minipaw?"

Minipaw turned almost immediately and responded with a bright tone. "It stops infection and bleeding!" The apprentice's eyes gleamed as her mentor praised her.

Lionfur saw Flameheart's uncertainty. "Eat up." He commanded.

Flameheart ate it, and turned towards the medicine cat. "So, what is wrong with my eye?" she asked, concerned about what she looked like.

Lionfur looked at her and flicked his tail towards a puddle of water. "Look."

Flameheart padded towards it and saw herself. She gasped with horror. What used to be her gorgeous hazel eye was now clawed away. A large scratch ran across her eye. She opened her eyelid to see nothing but an empty socket.

She screeched. "My eye! It's gone!" She was panting with terror. Her eye was the main thing that allowed her to fight. Without the vision of the right side of her head, she wouldn't be able to see an upcoming warrior!

She turned towards Lionfur. "I can't fight with one eye!" her voice was starting to calm.

Lionfur gazed at Flameheart. "We have a blind tom. He knows how to fight without any of his eyes. If he can, you can."

Flameheart nodded. She padded outside of the den and looked around. Falconfoot, the MoonClan deputy, was organizing patrols.

"Spottedtree, take Dashpaw to see if he knows the territory, and Scarredheart," he paused to search for the tabby warrior in the crowd. "Scarredheart, take Tigerpaw. Today is his final assessment."

Scarredheart nodded and headed to the apprentices den. "Longear, get another patrol, and take Bonetail and Thornpaw with you."

He looked around at the remaining cats. "Flameheart, you can go on the hunting patrol with me, Applemark, and Nightpaw."

The patrols headed out in separate directions. Flameheart glanced at the cats she was traveling with. Falconheart was leading with Nightpaw at his side, and Applemark, a blazing red cat.

Flameheart stopped herself dead. Her legs began to shake rapidly and her mind was going fuzzy. Many thoughts whizzed in her head. _A blazing red cat will destroy the forest…_ She stared, wide eyes at Applemark. She remembered it all.

The reason she crossed the LightningClan border. He had been there, Applemark, but when they were kits. The memory sank into her brain like an engraved symbol.

"Flamekit," Applekit whispered to her ear. The two kits had wandered out of camp to explore the territory. "I dare you to cross the border." Applekit challenged.

"No problem." Flamekit hissed in reply. She stepped, one paw at a time, over the MoonClan border. Suddenly, Applekit had disappeared. Flamekit turned around to see a large white apprentice. He picked her up in his jaws and carried her back to camp…

_A blazing red cat… _It was all clear. The memory repeated over and over. _Applemark is my brother!_

**Thanks for reading!**

**Trivia: Do you think that this is Flameheart's destiny? Was she right to join the enemy of LightningClan? Will she be able to become a warrior with one eye?**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review and comment! I will post the next chapter if I get up to 3-5 reviews!**

**May StarClan light your path!**

**-Mossstar**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mossstar opened her eyes, the light blinding her. She found herself curled up in a nest in the medicine cat's den. Heathertail was stocking new herbs, and Stonepaw was tending to a cut on Dapplepaw's flank. The apprentice flinched in his sleep.

"Mossstar! Thank StarClan you are ok!" Heathertail meowed. She ran to her friend and nuzzled each other.

Mossstar was confused. _What had happened? _Then it hit her. The memories flooded back. "Where is Hawkfire?" she yowled as she sprang from her nest.

Heathertail stepped back, shocked at the burst. "We looked all throughout the territory. Her scent crossed into MoonClan, and then we lost it."

Mossstar stared at the medicine cat, then outside the den. Patrols were being organized by Bramblefur, and it was sun-high. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked uncomfortably.

Heathertail sighed. "About four sunrises." She paused then looked at her leader. "We thought that you had lost a life, but you were breathing the whole time. Bramblefur was worried sick."

Mossstar glanced at her mate. She felt sickened. Hawkfire was gone…

Heathertail sensed her concern. "You need to appoint a new deputy. Hawkfire won't come back after what happened."

Mossstar sat in the nest quietly then nodded. She stood up and stretched, her claws extending as her tail was raised high in the air. She nodded thanks to Heathertail and padded out.

Bramblefur attacked Mossstar. "Thank StarClan! You're ok!" he began to lick her rapidly, and she nuzzled him. "Dapplepaw got attacked by a fox, but he is ok, and Birchpaw has been pacing for days." He paused, flicking his tail to the tan she-cat in the apprentices den.

"Go talk to her, tell her you're ok." He added and padded away towards Barkface and Featherface.

Mossstar headed towards her daughter. Her eyes were wide with happiness when she saw her mother. "You're ok!" she lunged herself at her and began nuzzling her.

"Yes, I am ok." Mossstar licked Birchpaw's ears. Birchpaw began to purr, and it soothed Mossstar. Suddenly, Mossstar was hit in the back and turned to see Dapplepaw, his eyes were glowing with joy.

"Get off me, mouse-brain!" she teased her kits. She began to play with them, dodging and avoiding their attacks.

Bramblefur came up to his mate and nudged her side. "The Gathering is tonight." He reminded her.

Mossstar looked up at the sky. Sure enough, the moon was dim, but she could see that its outline was full. She went to the Highledge and waited for the cats to gather.

"I want to take Bramblefur, Birchpaw, Featherface, Leafpaw, Dapplepaw, Barkface, Brightpaw, Heathertail, and Stonepaw to the gathering. The rest of you stay and guard camp."

The cats that were assigned to the Gathering split into groups and went to their last chores of the day. Rainpaw padded up to her leader. "Can I go?" she asked with her bright blue eyes.

Mossstar felt a pain of guilt. "Sorry, Rainpaw, but I need you to guard the camp with your mentor, Snowpelt." She reminded Rainpaw.

The apprentices eyes became disappointed and she bounded to the elders den where the elders were waiting for her to pick off their flees.

The moon was high in the sky as Mossstar led her clan to the small gorge where the Gathering was held. The apprentices jumped eagerly behind the group, their tails wiggling with excitement.

"I can't wait to see Thunderpaw in SunClan! He is going to flip when he finds out how much prey I caught today!" exclaimed Leafpaw.

"I can't wait to see Swallowpaw! He taught me how to duck under a warrior and flip them onto their backs!" called Brightpaw.

"What about Dashpaw? She is the fastest cat in the forest! She can run faster than a Twoleg monster!" Birchpaw yowled.

"Wow!" replied Dapplepaw. "That's fast!"

Mossstar led her clan down the small slope where the other cats waited. Mossstar padded up to Shiningstar, the leader's eyes blazing.

Mossstar itched to ask if she knew where Hawkfire was, but she didn't want her enemy to think her clan was weak. She sat at the stump, Shiningstar's gaze burning her pelt.

Suddenly, a yowl broke from the top of the slope. Smokestar had arrived with his clan with Skystar just behind him.

The clans slowly took their place, and mumbles spread through the cats as they noticed that Hawkfire was not at the end of the stump.

Shiningstar was smirking, and she stepped forward. "Greetings, clans." She paused and shot a glance towards Mossstar. "All is well with MoonClan. We have a new warrior and a new apprentice. Our new apprentice is Minipaw. She is our newest Medicine Cat!"

Chants of the apprentices rang. "Minipaw! Minipaw!"

Shiningstar continued. "And our newest warrior is Flamheart! She followed her heart and came back to our clan!"

Chants from MoonClan echoed her name. Mossstar looked around for the warrior. It was Hawkfire!

They had changed her name to Flameheart! Mossstar stared at her friend with anger. _How could she allow them to change her name! _she thought angrily.

Mossstar noticed the large scratch mark on her eye. The red fur that had once covered it was gone, and dried blood covered her eye. It was closed shut.

Shinintstar continued her speech. "Flameheart came to us from LightningClan after they _banished _her from their territory." Shiningstar was glaring at Mossstar with an evil smirk.

Mossstar stepped forward. "We did not banish her!"

Yowls of protest from MoonClan broke out, Flameheart's was the loudest.

Mossstar stared at MoonClan. "I had a vision that a blazing red cat, that I trust, will destroy the forest! I only trust one cat! That _was _Flameheart!" Mossstar meowed to the clans.

Shiningstar stepped back up. "She claims that her own clan killed her right eye and attacked her in her own camp! She should never be treated this way!"

MoonClan screamed agreement with their leader. Mossstar stepped forward. "Thank you, Shiningstar. All is well in LightningClan! The prey is running well for leaf-bare, and no one has caught a sickness just yet." Mossstar reported.

She dipped her head. Smokestar stepped forward and began to talk about his clan.

Mossstar kept staring at Flameheart. Her eye was swollen with blood and some tried tears. A pain of guilt stabbed her. Snowpelt had attacked her when she was trying to explain what happened.

Mossstar felt like the sky was falling on her. Her life was crumbling. Hawkfire had left, changed her name, and joined a rival clan.

"That's all I have to report." Meowed Skystar, his silver pelt shining.

Shiningstar stepped forward. "The Gathering is now over! She stepped down from the stump and went to join her clanmates.

Mossstar bounded over to Flameheart. "I am so sorry, Flameheart!" she began to feel hurt build up inside.

Flameheart looked down at her. "What are you sorry for? Its better that I am with MoonClan, so I can't kill you like I killed Redstar – According to Snowpelt - …" She mumbled.

Flameheart turned away from Mossstar and walked next to her leader.

Mossstar looked to her clan. _I need to assign a new deputy, _she thought. _Flameheart is right. She belongs in her rightful clan._

She padded to the front of her clan and walked along the shore of the small island, leading them home.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! I will post Chapter 6 if I get 5-7 reviews and comments!**

**Trivia: Will Flameheart and Mossstar ever be friends again? Will Shiningstar use Mossstar's sadness as a weapon? Will Mossstar have to fight Flameheart during a battle?**

**Thanks for reading! And make sure to read my other story, Water (Magic Within series)!**

**May StarClan light your path!**

**-Mossstar**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6, finally! Thank you for the amazing reviews!**

**Owlspirit - Thank you! And I feel the same way... Flameheart should not be treated this way.**

**Dawnstar - Thanks for the review! I thought that was very flattering! **

**The Spirit That Comes At Night - Thank you for ALL of your support! Without you helping and giving me advice, my book wouldn't be what it is today! Thank you so much and please update more (The Heart of the Badger)**

**Please enjoy Chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

Flameheart padded into camp, her pelt moist from the dew that was beginning to form on the marshy grass.

Her dream of Mossstar's death still echoed in her mind. The spots of blood on the dirt floor, her silver pelt red with sticky liquid, and the cat that stood before her, slashing away her beautiful face.

She passed by Dashpaw who was eagerly playing with a pile of wet moss. Her orange eyes were troubled as she looked at Flameheart.

"I am sorry about Mossstar." She mewed, looking down at her paws, trying to avoid eye contact with the warrior. "You must have been good friends."

Flameheart nuzzled the apprentices shoulder. "Its ok," she paused, resting her tail on the ginger she-cat's shoulder. "Thank you." Her eyes were gentle, and soft.

She continued towards the warriors den. Applemark lay in his nest, sleep deep within him. His breathing was slow, and his red pelt was visible through the darkness of the den.

Flameheart rested in her nest, its soft cushion comforting her sorrow. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take over her. She sat in her den for what seemed like hours, then finally plunged into darkness.

Rustles woke her from her sleep. She opened to eyes to see large trees surrounding her. _This is LightningClan territory! _She thought eagerly.

She sped through the trees, recognizing every scent and sight. The camp entrance was just ahead of her. She squeezed through the gasped with shock.

Her clanmates lay motionless on the ground, blood streaming from wounds in their sides and face. She ran to the apprentices den. Birchpaw and Dapplepaw, the kits of Mossstar were on the ground, their eyes open and blank. Their paws were touching each others, and their pelts were red instead of cream.

Flameheart ran outside. She headed towards the nursery where her favorite kits, Foxkit, Ashkit, and Wolfkit would be resting.

She plunged into the small entrance and stared at the small kits. Their eyes were blank like the apprentice's, and their mothers were beside them. Blood started to fill up the small den.

Flameheart ran out and sniffed the air. She turned to see Featherface and Heathertail walking towards her slowly, then stumbling to the ground. Death washed over them.

"No!" she screamed. Flameheart looked around. She gasped with shock. _Mossstar!_

She sprinted to the leader's den and pushed through the vines. Bramblefur was nuzzling Mossstar and mumbling. "It's going to be ok."

Mossstar was shaking and licking her mate rapidly. Bramblefur comforted her, then a slash if claws came from the darkness and Brmablefur fell to the ground bleeding, his eyes staring at nothing.

Mossstar screeched and lay beside him, her breathing stopped. Claw marks raked across both of their bodies.

Flameheart ran outside into the moonlight. She turned back to the den and saw a pair of glowing green eyes. Its fur was damped with blood, but she could see the same blazing red color.

_Why was StarClan showing her this? Why are they torturing her with the death of her bestest friend! _She thought.

"What are you trying to show me? Why are you killing my clan! Why StarClan!" she paused, then realized what she had said. _Why are you killing MY clan…? _She looked intensly at the glowing eyes and lunged towards them, shrieking with a battle call.

"Get away from MY clan!" she yowled. She raked her claws across the stranger's face.

Her eyes opened in her normal warriors den in the MoonClan camp. Cats were stirring beside her while some were outside, eating fresh-kill and setting off for patrols.

Flameheart stretched and headed outside towards the fresh-kill pile. She grabbed a plump mouse and headed towards the enteranve of the apprentices den.

Dashpaw was sitting outside in a strip of sunshine with her eyes closed as if she were trying to drain in its beauty and grace. Flameheart dropped the mouse at the apprentice's paws.

"I thought that you might be hungry." She flicked her tail to the mouse. "Eat up." Flameheart commanded.

The apprentice looked at her. "Can we share it?" she asked.

Flameheart felt joy inside of her. _Finally someone was accepting me as a real warrior. Not some killer. _She thought angrily.

Suddenly, a yowl sounded from the entrance of the camp. All the cats turned to Tigerpaw, Scarredheart's apprentice.

"Help!" he meowed across the camp. "LightningClan are attacking our patrols near the borders! Spottedtree, Scarredheart, Bonetail, and Thornpaw are defending the territory!"

Shiningstar burst from her den and called to Falconfoot. "Have Flameheart lead a patrol down to the border. Flameheart, take Falconfoot, Applemarl, and Nightpaw with you." She paused and looked at her clan.

"I will arrange more patrols once they have left. We need to fight back!" she yowled to them.

Flameheart yowled and ran with her patrol right at her heels. As they neared the border, she could hear the shrieks and cries of the warriors. She came into the clearing to see her old clanmates fighting alongside each other.

Snowpelt was pinning down Thornpaw, scratching at his face. Flameheart let out a yowl and rammed the warrior off of the apprentice. She hissed as he looked towards her in surprise.

"I knew you were a traitor!" he called at her. "Mossstar was lucky she didn't banish you from the whole forest!" he hissed.

Anger filled up Flameheart. She lunged at Snowpelt, her claws raking his pelt. Suddenly, pale shape pushed her off Snowpelt and she landed on the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

Dapplepaw stood alongside Birchpaw. "Your attacking your own clan?" he spat at her.

Flameheart hissed at them. "Your mother gave me up! What else can I do?" she lunged at Dapplepaw's sister and pinned her down. Flameheart dug her claws into the apprentice's neck.

Dapplepaw stared at her with shock. "Don't! Don't hurt her!" he shrieked.

Flameheart felt cold with sadness and she called to him. "Then don't come any closer!"

Snowpelt yowled above the cats and flicked his tail, beckoning them back onto their side of the territory.

Birchpaw struggled under Flameheart's weight, but couldn't escape. Flameheart kept her claws in the apprentice's neck.

Scarredheart came over to the flaming warrior. "What are you going to do with the apprentice?" he asked.

She hesitated, then looked at him. "We could give her back to them as a warning not to mess with us…" she explained.

She was cut off by Bonetail. Blood leaked from his shoulder. "Let her go?" he hissed with surprise. "We could use her as an advantage! We could claim so much of their territory with her!"

Flameheart looked at the white tom. _Not a bad idea. _She paused to look at Dapplepaw, his eyes wide with fear. _But what about Mossstar… And Bramblefur… And Dapplepaw…_

She gazed at Bonetail then nodded. Flameheart sheathed her claws, then flicked her tail towards Bonetail. "Take her to Shiningstar. She will know what to do."

Dapplepaw watched in horror as his past deputy got off of his sister. She slowly stood up, blood dripping from her neck.

Birchpaw walked in the middle of the large group. As they headed towards the MoonClan camp, Flameheart started to fell guilt stab her. _Will Mossstar hate me forever?_

**Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it! I will post the next chapter if I get 9-11 reviews!**

**Trivia: Why do you think they want Birchpaw? Will Mossstar and Flameheart ever be friends again? **

**Thank you for reading guys, I really appreciate it!**

**And thank you to The Spirit That Comes At Night for all of your support!**

**-Mossstar**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here is Chapter 7! Hope that you all enjoy! **

**jayfeather12345 - I know! Flameheart doesn't deserve to be in that position! And I agree, LightningClan deserves the punishment for driving away their loyal deputy (is she loyal, though?). And yes, Mossstar was made deputy after she had a mate and kits. **

**lloinng - Thank you for that nice comment! Thanks for reading!**

**And now... HERE IS CHAPTER 7!**

**Chapter 7**

Sun high was approaching. Mossstar stood in the middle of the clearing with a mouse at her paws. She had sent her morning patrol earlier, but they had failed to come back.

Suddenly, loud yelps and cries sounded from the top of the hill. Dapplepaw was at the head of the patrol, sprinting down the hill with Snowpelt at his heels.

Mossstar looked at his frightened face. "What's wrong?" she looked around the patrol. Every cat she had sent was back, except for the pale she-cat she called her daughter. "Where is Birchpaw?"

Dapplepaw panted as he came up to her, his eyes shining with sadness. "MoonClan…" he took breaths in between. "Took her… Flameheart was there… She took her…"

Suddenly, Dapplepaw collapsed and was breathing heavily on the ground.

Mossstar glared at the entrance of the camp. "She took my daughter?" she hissed at Snowpelt.

Snowpelt bristled his fur. "Flameheart pinned her down. They threatened to kill her in front of Dapplepaw! We had to retreat!" he spat back.

Bramblefur had approached and rested his tail on his mate. "We'll get her back. I promise."

Mossstar was panicking. _My friend took my only daughter! _Mossstar thought furiously. _If Flameheart wants war… She's going to get it…_

Mossstar padded up to the MoonClan border and waited. If she didn't get her daughter back, she would declare war.

Dawn was approaching, and if MoonClan was anything like her clan, Shiningstar would have sent the border patrols.

Bramblefur stood beside his mate, brushing her pelt. "She is fine. I am sure that Flameheart wouldn't do anything to her." Mossstar felt him flinch.

Dapplepaw stood next to Bramblefur, his eyes wide with horror and impatience.

_Does Bramblefur think they are going to hurt her? _She thought with dread. She heard rustles in the bushes in front of her, and Flameheart stepped out with two apprentices at her sides.

Shock rang through Mossstar. "Hello, Flameheart." Mossstar meowed.

Flameheart stared at her friend, her eyes filled with hatred. "Hello Mossstar." She said, her voice sounding hostile. "What are you doing along the border at this time?"

Mossstar looked at her, unable to speak. "Dapplepaw reported that you took Birchpaw." She paused, looking at her son.

Dapplepaw stepped forward. "We want her back!" he mewed as harsh as he could, but fear still washed over him.

Flameheart looked at Dapplepaw, then back to Mossstar. She turned towards the two apprentices. "Dashpaw and Minipaw, could you go back to camp. I need to deal with this." The last sentence spoken had an evil tinge to it.

The apprentices turned and ran side-by-side to the camp.

"Birchpaw is fine, I assure you." Flameheart told Mossstar. "She is sleeping in a large tree trunk that some badgers used as a set in the last moon, but Scarredheart scared them off." she looked to Mossstar and her nervous face.

"She is fine, I promise." Flameheart's voice was gentle. She nodded her head to the LightningClan warriors.

She turned and padded through the bushes. Mossstar stared after her. _StarClan! If you can hear me, please watch over Birchpaw. _Mossstar thought anxiously.

Flameheart sprinted towards camp. _I hope Birchpaw IS ok. I don't want to lie to her. _

Flameheart arrived at the camp. She headed towards the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a small sparrow and a squishy frog. She padded through the entrance and headed towards a small stump just outside the thorn covering.

Birchpaw sat in the small hole. Streams of light flew into the darkness from a few small holes that Birchpaw was unable to get out of. Her head way down and her ears limp.

Flameheart dropped the sparrow into a small hole. Birchpaw jumped up and hissed with her teeth bearing. Her pelt bristled, and then lay flat when she saw Flameheart. She looked down at the sparrow and gobbled it in a few swift bites.

"Thank you." She murmured. Flameheart couldn't bear seeing her like this.

She meowed with amusement. "What was that…? I didn't hear you…" she teased.

A small purr came from the apprentice. Then she looked up with sad eyes. "How long do I have to stay here?" she asked.

Flameheart looked down at her. "I don't know, Birchpaw. But not long." She said with a soft voice. "Your mother visited the MoonClan border today." She added. "She misses you, and so does your brother and father."

Home sickness began to cloud Birchpaw's mind. Her scent was washed away by the smell of discomfort.

Suddenly, Scarredheart came from around the corner and stared at the cats. "Shiningstar wants to see Birchpaw. You can take her; I have to train Tigerpaw since he failed his final assessment."

Flameheart nodded and looked at Birchpaw. She jumped up on the stump and started to pound at the top. The opening was released and she threw it to the side. "Let's go, then."

Birchpaw leaped out and followed the warrior to the camp. As they neared the den, eyes began to burn through Flameheart's pelt. She walked through the entrance of the den.

"Come in." beckoned Shiningstar. She was sitting on a small bed of moss, her white fur shining in the darkness.

"Birchpaw," she began. "We don't want to put you in pain, but you can either join us like Flameheart did," she paused, then glared at the apprentice. "Or we can send you to StarClan's ranks."

Flameheart tensed. _They wouldn't kill her, would they? _She stared hopelessly at the apprentice.

Birchpaw looked frozen, then spoke with a stern voice. "I will never disobey my family! My heart and loyalty belongs to LightningClan, nowhere else!" she hissed.

Shiningstar gazed at her with shock. Flameheart's heart began to beat with nervousness. She stared at Birchpaw with horror.

"Please Shiningstar, don't kill her." She pleaded. "StarClan wouldn't want that." She added.

Shiningstar stared at her, and then relaxed. "Fine, but that doesn't mean you are excused back to your territory." She snapped fiercely. "Flameheart," she ordered.

"Take her to Scarredheart and Bonetail. They'll decide her punishment." She turned her back towards the cats, and Flameheart led the apprentice towards the two warriors.

"That was very brave of you, Birchpaw." Flameheart muttered as they neared Scarredheart and Bonetail.

The toms looked at Flameheart as she spoke. "Shiningstar wants you to punish Birchpaw. She has declined to join the ranks of MoonClan." She added.

Bonetail smirked and Scarredheart purred. "Ok, we've got this taken care of."

Flameheart nodded and walked away. The two warriors led her to the outside of camp. Flameheart braced herself.

Yowls and squeaks of pain echoed through their territory. She could hear the raking of claws against the apprentice's fur.

Flameheart sprinted out of the camp and deeper into the territory until she couldn't hear the shrieks coming from the small apprentice.

_StarClan! Help Birchpaw! _She thought willingly.

**OMG OMG! Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it (it is a little dark, but there is a reason why)! I will post the next chapter if I get 13-15 reviews!**

**Trivia: What happened to Birchpaw? Why didn't Flameheart help her? Will Mossstar start a war with MoonClan?**

**Review please!**

**And thank you The Spirit That Comes At Night! I would never have completed any of this if it weren't for your support!**

**May StarClan light your path!**

**-Mossstar**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry about not posting in a while! I haven't gotten a lot of reviews recently, but I hope I will get them soon on this chapter! Anyways, here is Chapter 8 and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 8**

Mossstar paced in her den, her head sunk and her ears flat. Two days had passed since she had seen Flameheart at the MoonClan border.

She had just gotten back from Heathertail's den. She had spoken of a vision she had in her dream the night before of snow drifting on a large battlefield of cat's pelts.

Heathertail had taken it as a clear sign that the new deputy should be Snowpelt, but if it wasn't for him, Flameheart would still be deputy, organizing patrols and staying loyal to her true clan.

The cresent moon was high in the sky as Mossstar padded up to the tip of the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highledge for a clan meeting!" she yowled throughout the clearing.

Dapplepaw and Rainpaw padded outside the apprentices den, their pelts brushing, while Snowpelt came out of the nursery where his mate, Willowfoot was feeding his kits.

"Cats of LightningClan," she meowed. "As you know, Flameheart has joined MoonClan, and will not be returning to our territory."

Agreeing murmurs broke out from the clan cats. "However, this troubling event has caused the clan to have a loss of a deputy, so I now call upon our warrior ancestors to appoint a new one."

Nervous glances were exchanged.

"Heathertail has received a vision from StarClan. I agree with the dream she has spoken of, and I believe that the true LightningClan deputy should be Snowpelt!" Mossstar saw the white tom's eyes widen with shock.

"Snowpelt! Snowpelt!" his name was chanted throughout the small clearing.

"Snowpelt, I trust you to uphold and continue your duties as mentor and now deputy. StarClan honors your bravery, and we hope that you will lead us to victory."

Snowpelt gave himself a few confident licks then flicked his ears with pride.

Mossstar hopped down from the rock and padded up to the new deputy. "Congradulations." She meowed.

"Thank you, Mossstar. As StarClan as my witness, I will stand by my clan until the last beat of my heart!" he called.

Mossstar bowed her head to him, and then added. "As your first task as deputy, I need you to arrange a patrol of our strongest cats. We are getting Birchpaw back."

Snowpelt looked back with astonishment then meowed. "With pleasure."

He padded towards the warriors den and gathered up Barkface and Bramblefur.

Mossstar looked over to where MoonClan territory would be. _If Flameheart wants war, she's going to get it. _

Mossstar was padding along side Bramblefur. Snowpelt had chosen an excellent patrol with Leafpaw, Brightpaw, Dapplepaw, Rainpaw, Barkface, Bramblefur and himself to go.

The patrol reached the MoonClan border. "We will go in, find Birchpaw and get out of there are quickly as possible." Mossstar ordered.

She flicked her tail for the cats to follow and led them towards the center of their territory. Scents of prey flooded into her mouth, but she pushed them away. They were only there for Birchpaw.

Brambles covered the enterance of the MoonClan camp. Mossstar squeezed her way through, signaling for the rest of the patrol to follow her.

Not a cat stirred as Mossstar crept to the apprentices den. "I will look around the dens with Bramblefur and Dapplepaw, the rest of you look throughout the borders of the camp." She mumbled to her patrol.

The cats split up. Bramblefur sniffed out her scent, but lost it at the walls of the camp. Dapplepaw was searching rapidly.

Suddenly, a yowl sounded from the apprentices den. Dashpaw was sitting up, her neck fur standing up.

Cats from the dens began to slowly get up and walk out of their nests. Mossstar could see Shiningstar's gleaming fur.

"What are you doing in our camp?" she hissed. She stepped forward, almost nearly a mouse tail away from Mossstar's nose.

"We have come for Birchpaw." Mossstar's voice was hostile, but she seemed calm.

The rest of her patrol was slowly moving their way towards their clanmates, their fur bristling.

Dapplepaw looked fierce, his eyes full of burning anger. "Where is my sister?" he yowled.

Shiningstar looked at the young apprentices then smirked. "Flameheart took her to Scarredheart and Bonetail about two sunrises ago. I haven't seen her since."

Then, Flameheart walked passed her leader, her eyes firm.

Mossstar struggled to try and not attack her past deputy. _She promised Birchpaw was ok! _Mossstar bunched up her haunches and sprang at the ginger she-cat.

Almost at once, the battle started. Dapplepaw clawed at a ginger apprentice with black stripes. His yowls of pain were echoed throughout the camp.

Scared mews came from the nursery and Mossstar backed away from Flameheart. She ran towards her mate to help him defeat Applemark.

Mossstar glanced back to see Flameheart lunge herself at Brightpaw, her teeth sinking into the apprentice's yellow fur. A screech came from the apprentice, then her body went limp. Blood was trickling down the she-cats neck.

Flameheart let go of the limp body and backed away with shocked eyes.

Then, Dapplepaw launched himself at the she-cat and batted at her good eye. Flameheart shook him off then dived at him and scratched both his eyes. The sticky red liquid flooded from his eyes and he yowled with pain.

Mossstar abandoned her mate and leaped at Flameheart and scratched at her haunches. "You took my daughter, but you are _not _taking another littermate!" Mossstar's yowl was as loud as thunder as she bit down onto the she-cat's back.

Flameheart turned and slashed at her old leader's belly. The white patch of fur was turning red.

Mossstar kept her teeth sunken into Flameheart's back. She tried to flee, but her jaws were locked tight.

Shiningstar came at once and pushed Mossstar off of her clanmate. "Stop!" she yowled.

Mossstar got up, panting at the wounds she had created and received. Dapplepaw was on the ground, panting with his eyes closed shut.

Shiningstar turned towards Scarredheart and Bonetail, their muscular shoulders side-by-side.

Suddenly, they split apart, and Birchpaw came limping from behind them. Many cuts and scratches were marked on her body and face. Her eye looked swollen, and her usual slender and muscular body was now a skinny mess of matted fur.

Mossstar padded up to her daughter, only to be stopped by Scarredheart. Birchpaw was now lying down panting. New blood was flowing from a large slash on her cheek, and her whiskers were covered with dried blood.

Bramblefur walked up to Mossstar and licked her ear. "We want Birchpaw back, like we said before." His voice was firm.

Scarredheart glared at the tabby. "Its Shiningstar's orders."

Bramblefur turned towards the leader and screamed at her. "We want her back _now_!"

Shiningstar looked calm, then spoke. "Take her."

To Mossstar's relief, Scarredheart and Bonetail swiftly split apart to make way for the small apprentice. She bounded up to her mother.

Dapplepaw had joined in, his eyes still closed and welling. Dapplepaw nuzzled his sister and they both started to lick each other's wounds.

Mossstar nodded to Shiningstar and flicked her tail for her warriors to come with her.

"Wait," Shiningstar halted them at the entrance. "Don't forget your fallen warriors." She meowed.

Mossstar turned to see Brightpaw and Rainpaw lying on the camp floor. Brightpaw's eyes were blank, while Rainpaw's were closed.

Dapplepaw sniffed the air. "Rainpaw!" he yowled as he bounded up to her. He sat beside her and began to rapidly lick her. "Come back." His voice was broken.

Suddenly, his eye slit up. "She's breathing!" he meowed happily. He quickly buried himself under her and tried to carry her to the patrol, but Snowpelt and Bramblefur had already lifted her up.

Then, Barkface went to Brightpaw and carried her. Mossstar looked at the small apprentice. _She was so young. _

Mossstar padded out of the camp with her patrol, grief stabbing her heart.

**OMG OMG OMG! The battle between Flameheart and Mossstar has finally begun! I will post the next chapter is I get 15-17 reviews!**

**Trivia: What will happen to Rainpaw? Will Flameheart ever be forgiven? Will the battle end with death? What happened to Birchpaw? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**

**May StarClan light your path!**

**- - BIG SHOUTOUT TO The Spitit That Comes At Night! SHE HAS AMAZING STORIES AND HAS HELPED ME WITH MY FANFICTION! JUST WANTED ALL OF YOU TO GO AND READ WHAT SHE HAD WRITTEN! YOU WILL ENJOY IT AND NEVER REGRET IT! - - **

**-Mossstar**


End file.
